


I’m Not Getting Fucked Tonight, Especially Not By You

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Sugar Daddy Au [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Sugar Daddy, sex toy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald and Edward don't fuck in this fic.





	I’m Not Getting Fucked Tonight, Especially Not By You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret this fic. Please take caution and read between the lines.

Oswald Cobblepot arrives at the masquerade ball that the Wayne Foundation throws every year for some benefit that he still hasn’t bothered to remember. He came to the party alone like he’s always done to engage in small talk, elegant food, and wine.

After lingering around the event for an hour, striking up conversations with various partygoers, Oswald stands in the middle of the banquet hall just across from the mermaid ice sculpture slowly melting away. He watches couples dancing together as he sips from the glass of red wine.

While Oswald enjoys the sound of the live band, a mysterious young man steps out from the crowd of dancers. Oswald had noticed him keeping the company of a blonde woman earlier in the night, so he’s genuinely surprised to see the seemly handsome man approaching him.

The tall man walks up to the older man in the penguin mask and slowly circles him, checking out Oswald’s hefty physique— gazing into the older man’s eyes with a burning desire lit behind his own.

Oswald’s body trembles as the man in the green mask observe him. He’s never had attention quite like this. It was odd, but he likes it.

The man stands behind Oswald with his hands folded behind his back as he leans into his ear. “Did you think you could hide from me, my handsome bird,” he whispers.

 

 

  


[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/178963665361/darked-discreetly-dirty-talks-papabird-in-the)

Thrills tingle down Oswald’s spine when he felt the man’s warm breath against his skin. He bites his bottom lip as he turns his head in the man’s direction. “I was never hiding, just merely blending in with the crowd.”

“Well you could have fooled me,” he chortles at his own reply. He breathes in deeply and takes in the scent of Oswald’s cologne which smells exquisitely floral. “I was starting to think you didn’t want my attention.”

Oswald gazes to the man from the corner of his eye. “Now why would I want the attention of a man with a date?”

He arches a brow and his face lights up with a crooked grin. “So you have noticed me as well.”

“How could I not?” Oswald replies and casually takes a drink from his glass. “You seem to be the most handsome man here.”

“I beg to differ.”

Oswald’s cheeks bloom with color behind the rim and he takes another sip of the wine.

The young man stands next to Oswald and takes a glass of champagne from the tray a waiter had offered him. “You have nothing to be worried about regarding Isabella. I was only humoring the girl.”

“Well, you could have fooled me with the way you two danced.”

“I promise you, she’s nothing.”

“That’s reassuring,” Oswald laughs simply.

The man stands closer to Oswald and introduces himself. “I’m Edward Nygma, by the way.”

“Nygma? Like enigma? That’s an unusual name.”

“Thank you,” Edward says haughtily. “I came up with it myself.”

Oswald smirks, giving Edward a sly look. “I imagine you think that you’re a clever young man.”

“I am pretty clever,” he answers, gifting Oswald with a confidence glance as well. “Clever enough to keep your attention.”

Oswald drops his head and laughs to himself at the cockiness of this young man. “And what makes you think that you even have it?” He looks back at Edward and takes the last gulp of wine.

“Because you haven’t walked away.”

“Huh…” Oswald huffs. “Maybe I’ll do that then.” He rests his empty glass on the table just to the right of him, then smiles at Edward as he turns away.

However, Edward isn’t going to allow this gorgeous man to simply slip away. He puts his glass down and stops Oswald by quickly seizing his right arm, pulling him up against his chest.

Taken by surprise, Oswald gasps when their bodies clash together and stare up at Edward, paralyzed in his possessive clutch.

“I know what a man like you wants,” Edward says thickly, holding onto Oswald tightly as he keeps an intense gaze fixed on the older man. “I know why you come to parties like this; just to strut yourself in front of young men like me. You make them think they have a chance when in reality they don't, and you love that. You love the fact that you keep them thirsting for more. You’re a tease… A very delicious tease that I can’t help but crave.”

Oswald’s breathing quickens as he listens to every word. This man is more passionate than he thought. “You’re right about me,” he eventually confesses, pressing himself against Edward more. “I am a tease. I love to show little boys like you what they will never have.”

“I knew I was reading that about you from across the room. I knew I had to fight and I’m prepared for it.”

“Oh really?” Oswald chuckles, pulling Edward’s hands off of him. “So what have you prepared, young man?”

“I’ve learned your name before I even approached you,” he says complacently. “You’re a popular man, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“So you’ve learned my name. That’s not very impressive,” Oswald hisses.

“I suppose it isn’t, big papa, but I know other things about you and what you like.”

“Tell me what you think I like.” Oswald shifts his weight and crosses his arms.

“You like to be in control, but sometimes you relinquish that power.” Ed steps closer. “It turns you on— drives your sexual appetite.”

Blood rushes through Oswald’s veins as every sensual word awaken his desires.

“You like to be held close—“ Edward puts his hands back on Oswald’s upper arms and squeezes him lightly— “while being kissed on the neck. It makes your body tremble unconditionally and your heart rate skyrocket.”

“Anyone would like that,” Oswald objects to the claim.

“Yes, but you particularly like it more while a hot, thick cock slides inside you.” He circles around and stands behind Oswald to whisper in his ear. “It drives you absolutely mad.”

Oswald's cock aches as his pants begin to tighten. The truth could be rousing at times. “So what?” he says unimpressed. “You know these things about me. That doesn’t make you special.”

“But it does.” Edward brushes his nose over Oswald’s smooth cheek. “It gives me more of an advantage over the other boys you’ve teased with your body tonight.”

“How so?” Oswald presses back against Edward, feeling the young man’s prick harden against his ass.

“Because it means I know how to fuck you and make you cum so hard that you’d think you might die.”

“I’m not getting fucked tonight, especially not by you.” He slowly gyrates his hips, grinding himself against the front of Edward’s pants, but not too much to catch anyone’s attention.

“I know for a fact you’re getting fucked tonight. If not by me, then someone else will.” He starts to kiss Oswald sweetly behind the ear. “You’re a whore,” he murmurs on his flesh. “You’re an old, filthy whore who’s not leaving this party without being dicked down.”

Oswald bites back a moan, desperately trying to keep his rhythm smooth and slow. “Do you think you’re really clever enough to make me change my mind? If I say you’re not fucking me, then you’re not fucking me.”

“So I should just leave you alone to tease all the other men here? You think I’m really going to allow you to do that?” Edward's hands slide down to Oswald’s waist. He grips at the older man’s love-handles before thrusting himself against his round voluptuous ass.

“Ah!” Oswald wails louder than he had expected. Lightning quick, he reaches up and holds Edward by the scruff of his neck. “Of course you‘re going to leave me to do it. You don’t control me.” He cranes his neck back, exposing himself for more of Edward’s velvety lips to explore his body.

“I had a feeling that you’d say something like that.” He presses his lips to Oswald’s neck, peppering him with kisses and helps guide Oswald in rubbing his ass against his crotch. “That’s why I’ve already found an empty office so I can show you how wrong you are.”

“You can show me this office, but I promise you that I won’t stay long. You’re never getting a taste of my pussy.”

##  ***  
*****  
*******

After leading the older man into the office like a moth to the flame, Edward closes the door and locks it.

“I told you that I wasn’t staying long,” Oswald says, storming past Edward to unlock the door.

Before Oswald could unlock it, Edward places a hand on his shoulder and swiftly turns the older man around and pins him between himself and the door.

“Ugh,” Oswald grunts when his back makes a thud in connection to the wood.

“I know that’s what you said, but that’s not what you meant.”

“How the hell would you know what I mean?”

“Because your body is saying something else.” He begins to palm at Oswald’s zipper, waking up his cock a little more.

“Ughn,” Oswald groans blissfully, standing as still as he possibly could, but this man is making his resistance more difficult.

“You like that, old man?” He unzipped the fly and dips his hand inside, stroking over what feels to be a pair of silk lingerie.

“No,” Oswald snarls.

“You liar,” he immediately replies and crashes his lips with Oswald’s, claiming this man as his own.

“Ah…” Oswald breathes, rolling his hips to the rhythm of Edward’s hand. “You can’t break me,” he says between kisses, cupping Edward’s face.

“I can and I will.”

Never breaking their connection, Edward unbuckles Oswald’s belt then pulls his pants down around his ankles and Oswald steps out of them. He slides his hand into the older man’s purple silk panties and wraps his long, slender fingers around his throbbing girth.

“You’re so thick. I bet you’d think I’d look pretty at the end of this cock.” He strokes Oswald’s shaft, circling his thumb around the wet head.

“I’d… think you’d look pretty… on anything,” Oswald whimpers, thrusting his hips to match Edward’s stroking.

“If I didn’t know you any better I’d take that as a compliment, but we both know you don’t really mean that.” Edward slides his hand from hilt to tip a little faster, spreading the clear liquid leaking from the slit. “Look at you, fucking my hand like a properly trained whore. It didn’t take long to break you.”

“You haven’t broken me yet. You’re still not fucking me.”

“Quit trying to fool yourself. You want me inside you.” He leans into Oswald and hums in his ear. “A pretty penguin like you always wants to get fucked.” He then buries his face in Oswald’s neck, licking and biting at the older man’s flesh.

“Maybe I do want to be fucked, but not by you.” Oswald pulls Edward’s hand out of his panties and pushes the taller man off of him. “There are dozens of other young men at this party who could do the job. I could have my pick of any of them.”

“Well, you don’t have them.” Edward closes the gap Oswald put between them.  

Oswald’s eyes widen when Edward steps up to him. His body trembles as he gazes up at Ed and his cock twitches in the confines of his underwear. Edward was so tall, dominant over his size.

“You have me,” Edward continues. “They can never do you what I’m about to do to you.” He suddenly took Oswald by the hand and tugs him to the desk on the other side of the office. He bends him over, holding him down by the nape of his neck.

Oswald bucks in resistance, but Edward keeps him firmly in place.

“Now I have you in the position you always want to be.”

“I wanted it against the wall,” Oswald heavily breathes, face pressed down against the desk.

“Well, that’s not where you’re getting it.” Edward positions himself behind Oswald and grabs the older man by the hips, then crashes against his ass like wrecking ball.

Oswald cries out as he felt Edward’s cock through the rutting of fabric between them.  “Ah…ah…” he gasped, body vibrating. Oh, how it feels so good to be used as a toy. His cock leaks more, staining through his panties— body fidgeting and squirming under Edward’s rough rhythm. He claws at the desk, the tip of his fingers turn white under the pressure and he curls his toes as he takes one solid hit after another.

“Have I broken you now?” Edward groans as he snaps his hips against Oswald inadvertently— unable to help himself from increasing the friction of the clothing between them. He rolls his hip again and again before suddenly stopping and relishing the wrecked state he’s already made out of this old man.

Breathing heavily, cheeks flushed with desire, Oswald finally gives Edward his answer, “You… still… haven’t broken me.”

“You’re unbelievably resilient. I will give you that.” He combs his hair back before digging into the pocket of Oswald’s suit jacket and pulls out a bottle of lubrication. It’s almost as if he knew it was there. “But that resilience won’t last for long.”

Oswald’s heart races as he hears Edward taking off his belt and his body trembles as he listens to the pants slump to the floor.

Coating his hand with lube, making sure Oswald can hear the slickening sound, Edward’s rigid cock drools with anticipation. “I bet your asshole is pulsing for what I’m about to do. It’s hungry for this. I just know it.”

“You’re not going to do it,” Oswald says with a wicked grin, peeking back at Edward from around his shoulder and watches the young man smear his perfect cock with lube.

“Oh, but I am.” Edward pulls down Oswald’s panties roughly and exposes the emerald green anal plug already inserted inside of the older man. He puts his hand between Oswald’s legs and separates his thighs a little more, fully exposing the sex toy. “I knew I’d find a little surprise inside of you. Old whores like you never go anywhere without being filled.” He takes hold of the base and gives it a twist. “You have incredible willpower to walk around this party with your ass stuffed so tight and not cum even after everything I’ve done to you.”

“It’s like you said; I’m an old, filthy whore. I’ve been doing this before you were born,” Oswald says, body shivering as the sex toy moves inside of him.

“That doesn’t surprise me one fucking bit,” Edward adds, gently sliding out the plug inch by inch. His own cock shuddering as he watches the toy stretch Oswald’s hole, then flutter close in the removal.

Once the toy is completely out, Edward sits the plug on the desk. With the hand not stroking his cock, he lays it on the back of Oswald’s neck and shoves him back down against the desk.

“Ah!” Oswald’s cock throbs pressed between him and the desk.

Edward leans into Oswald and kisses his neck as he teases the tip of his member around the brim of Oswald’s greedy pink hole, stimulating the nerves endings around the sensitive area.

“Mmm, oh…” Oswald moans sweetly.

He nibbles on the older man’s earlobe as he slides in the tip. “Oh, you’ve been stretched perfectly,” Ed whispers, pushing his full length inside and holds himself there, savoring the wetness and warmth around his cock.

Oswald whimpers, pushing back against Edward making sure that every inch of this young man is inside of him. He clenches his muscle, giving Edward the compression he craved.

Edward continues to kiss Oswald’s neck, even biting down every now and again as he slowly starts to move inside of him. “Ah… oh, fuck.”

Groaning softly, Oswald bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. He brings his hand up to the back of Edward’s neck, keeping the young man close to him. “Yes… Yes…”

Keeping his charges tender and loving, Edward dips his hand around Oswald and begins stroking his cock.

“You know exactly how I wanted it.” Oswald gyrates his hips, matching Edward’s pace.

“Of course I know,” Edward murmurs on his skin.

Oswald’s body shivers ever so slightly as Edward’s cock enters him again and again, stretching him out even more. He slides his hand to the back of Edward’s head, smoothing his fingers through the younger man’s brown curls, greatly enjoying the tranquil ride. “Ah… mmm, yes,” he sighs blissfully.

Edward kisses Oswald’s back, taking his time within him. Slowly. Ever so gentle and slow he fucks him. “You’re so sweet. I knew you’d be so sweet tonight.” Edward hums pleasantly mellow, feeling Oswald’s muscle contract with every meager lunge he takes. It almost starts to send him over the edge, but he keeps control of his body.

“I’m always sweet.”

As Edward pumps his hands up and down Oswald’s shaft, he starts to pace himself to go a little faster. “I know,” he speaks soothingly, basking in the variety of different moans he's earned from the older man, each one sends volts down his spine.

“Please, yes, faster,” Oswald begs.

“Anything you want, my handsome bird.” Edward stands up straight and holds Oswald by the hips and he increases his speed, each hit a little harder than the last. “Ah, ah, ah.”

Oswald’s body rocks on the desk with every prod and he cried out louder when Edward’s cock penetrates his prostate dead on. “Right there!”

“Is that the sweet spot?” Edward aims for that same spot over and over again, nearly drooling at the sight of his cock disappearing up such a beautiful ass.

“Yes, oh, yes!” Oswald stretches his arms out in front of him and grips the edge of the desk to keep himself anchored down as his ass is being relentlessly pounded. His leaking cock swings between his thighs as it hammers against his soft, round belly. “Ah, ah!” Sweat mist at his brow and his freckled, aged cheeks burn a vibrant shade of pink. “I’m gonna cum,” he warns, desperately trying to keep his knees from buckling.

“You better fucking cum.”

“Oh, god! You’re so fucking good!”

“It makes you regret this whole time resisting.” Edward holds Oswald’s cheeks separated, making his vigorous drive a lot smoother.

“Yes! Yes! S-shit!” His heated body trembles as his orgasm draw nearer and the wet, slapping sound of their bodies crashing grows greater.  

“Told you I’d break you.” Edward grunts, helping himself to more hard pumps, heavy balls quivering as they smack endlessly against Oswald’s. He smirks down at the man’s disheveled state. This is exactly how he wanted to leave this pretty old bird - sweaty and pathetically shivering at the end of his cock.

“Ah! Ah!” Oswald arches his back and scratches at the edge of the desk. His dick pulses rapidly at the base, his balls stiffen, and his body finally surrenders to the intense pleasure up his ass. He cums hard and quick, staining the floor between his legs. “Oh, Eddie!”, he shouts, as his muscles pulse hard and fast around the younger man’s length.

Edward thrusts against Oswald’s bruised cheeks, over and over before his body is suddenly taken by the rapturous waves of his release as well. He fills up Oswald’s gaping hole to the brim and it starts to seep out, coating his cock, and sliding down the man’s inner thighs. “Oh, fuck!” he yells and takes hold of the base of his shaft and strokes it rapidly to milk himself inside of him. He needs this man to have every last drop of him. “Take it all, old man. You’ve earned it.”  

The room falls silent in the moments after both men have ridden out the waves of their pleasure. They catch their breath before either man is able to speak again.

“You broke character,” Edward says breathlessly, pulling himself out of Oswald. He dips a finger in the release oozing down Oswald’s thigh and licks the digits clean. He picks up the anal plug and carefully reinserts it inside of Oswald to keep him full of cum as they finish off the night.

Oswald whimpers and shivers as he’s being stuffed with the toy again.

Edward then steps back to allow the older man to sit up from the desk.

“No… I didn’t,” Oswald disagrees and lifts himself up, adjusting the toy inside of him. He can’t have it sitting directing on his prostate. He’d never make it home in one piece after the fuck-fest they’ve just had.

“Yes, you did.” Edward pulls up his pants. “You called me Eddie when you came.”

Oswald turns away in thought for a moment. “I guess I did,” he agrees and slides his cum-stained panties up. “Sorry about that, husband,” he apologizes and gives Edward a loving kiss on the lips.

“It’s alright,” he assures his lover. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

Every year this married couple attends the annual masquerade ball for only one reason; roleplay and kinky sex stashed away in some office or small nook. They always arrive to the party separately and each roleplay scenario is always different. They never plan out a story so that they keep things new and in the moment.

“I almost thought you were going to use the safe word when I bent you over the desk.” Edward picks up Oswald’s pants from the floor and hands them to the older man. “If that was a little too rough, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Eddie… You always use just the right amount of force. You never hurt me.” Oswald steps into his pants and buckles them up, then drapes his arms around Edward, giving him a passionate kiss.

Edward sighs softly when Oswald presses his lips against his own. It’s always such a pleasure to taste him. He nips lovingly at the man’s sweet bottom lip before breaking the kiss. “Are you ready to get out of here?” He asks, straightening the mask on Oswald’s face. “And finish off the party together?”

“I’m ready, but I wanna go home so I can cuddle my husband in a warm bed.”

“Okay, Papa Bird.” He kisses the older man, again and again, sharing his unconditional love. “We can do anything you want.”


End file.
